With the development of display screen technologies, full-screens are emerging, which have greater proportion of an active area and an ultra-narrow bezel, compared with a normal display screen, and thus can greatly improve the visual experience. Moreover, to meet a special demand, a display screen may be formed into a special shape, for example, a circle display screen, so as to extend the application range of the display screen. However, whether the display screen is a full-screen or a special shaped display screen, the shapes of its corners are typically different from those of a normal display screen. Taking the full-screen as an example, during manufacturing of the full-screen, to reduce the areas occupied by the bezels as many as possible, the corners are typically shaped to be round corner, as shown in the solid line block of FIG. 1A. As a result, due to the round corners, a phenomenon of contour jaggies easily occurs to the edge portion of the display during displaying an image, which influences displaying effect and viewing experience. In view of this challenge, how to remove the phenomenon of contour jaggies and improve the displaying effect is to be solved.